Ric Jackman
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Toronto, ON, CAN | draft = 5th overall | draft_year = 1996 | draft_team = Dallas Stars | career_start = 2000 }} Richard Jackman (born June 28, 1978 in Toronto, Ontario) is a former NHL Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman currently playing for Anyang Halla of the Asia League Ice Hockey. Playing career Junior career Jackman played junior hockey for the Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds of the Ontario Hockey League (OHL) from 1996 to 1998. He played alongside future Hart Trophy and Art Ross Trophy winner Joe Thornton. Professional career Jackman was drafted fifth overall by the Dallas Stars in the 1996 NHL Entry Draft. Jackman has played 231 career NHL games, scoring 19 goals and 58 assists for 77 points. His best offensive season was with the Pittsburgh Penguins in 2003–04, after coming over from the Toronto Maple Leafs; he scored 7 goals and 24 points in 25 games. He was traded by the Leafs for veteran defenceman Drake Berehowsky at the trade deadline. During the 2004–05 NHL lockout, Jackman played for Björklöven in the Swedish Allsvenskan. Returning to the Penguins in 2005–06, Jackman's blistering slapshot contributed to 6 goals and 22 assists, but did not stop him from being frequently benched. At the trade deadline in 2006, Jackman was traded to the Florida Panthers for Petr Tatíček and draft picks. Jackman was traded from the Florida Panthers to the Anaheim Ducks on January 3, 2007, for a conditional pick in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft. He won the Stanley Cup in 2007 with the Anaheim Ducks. After parts of five seasons in the NHL, Jackman opted to sign overseas with EC Red Bull Salzburg in Austria in the summer of 2007. He also played Leksand of Allsvenskan, Biel of Swiss-A. In 2010 he accepted special invitation to play for Utah Grizzlies(ECHL) prior to join HC Slovan Bratislava in Slovak Extraliga. In December 5, 2010, Jackman signed 2-year deal with HC Slovan Bratislava, but since the club struggle financially, Jackman asked to wave-off the contract. In July 17 2011, Jackman officially signed with Anyang Halla of ALIH for 3-year-deal. International play }} Internationally, Jackman has represented Team Canada. He helped Canada capture a gold medal at the 1997 World Junior Championships. Jackman also won the 2007 Spengler Cup as a member of Team Canada. He also played in 2008 & 2009 for Team Canada in the Spengler Cup. Personal Jackman spends his summers in Barrie, Ontario with his wife, Stephanie and two daughters, Haley & Gracie. References *http://www.anyanghalla.com/eng/news/e_news_view.asp?aid=11529&page=1&ct=8 Heading to KOREA, July 26, 2011 External links * * * Category:Born in 1978 Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Dallas Stars draft picks Category:Dallas Stars players Category:EC Red Bull Salzburg players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:IF Björklöven players Category:Kalamazoo Wings (1974–2000) players Category:Leksands IF players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:St. John's Maple Leafs players Category:Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds alumni Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Utah Grizzlies players Category:HC Slovan Bratislava players Category:Anyang Halla players